This invention relates to packages in general and, in particular, to composite packages of the variety known as bag-in-box (BIB), in which bags for containing beverages and other food and non-food commodities are themselves housed in boxes or cartons for protection during shipping and storage. The invention is directed more particularly to an improved BIB package per se and to a method of, and apparatus for, its fabrication.
In BIB packaging, as heretofore practiced in the industry, a desired product is first filled into the bags, as through a fitment permanently attached thereto, and the filled bags are then placed in boxes. Dispenser mechanisms are fitted to the fitments projecting outwardly of the boxes.
An objection to this conventional practice, or rather to the construction of the BIB permitting such practice, is that the bags are in no way secured to the boxes and are therefore free to move therein. If the packaged commodity is a liquid or like highly mobile matter, in particular, the filled bags will undergo ready displacement relative to the boxes when subjected to sudden impulses, vibrations and other external forces during shipping or handling. The bags may then develop pinholes or may otherwise be ruptured.